On in a fanfiction
by randomname37
Summary: This is a selection that will probobly only happen in a fanfic. I will mostly be be putting cupples that will never be together, together a gay guy and a girl, people from totally different times, enemys, and maybe a love triangle or two


A.N. I'm a dude and I like Marco and Manny. Dillon is a cheating, bitchy, a-hole. Jay's ok but I am not really a fan of him. So even though they are older I'm writing a fanfic about Manny and Marco. Rated T for now

Disclaimer I do own this plot and my iPod I don't own degrassi (PS if you want the plot it's free.)

I guess if you guys give me impossible stories I'll take your ideas but for next chapter should it be Eli turns out to be related to Ellie (she was the first Emo/Goth girl {wonder where Eli's name came from}) or I believe this will eventually happen Adam/Bianca or of course cuz this would be funny in my mind if I do it in Clares POV A Eli/KC in a more comedy like style.

3 chapters per story REMEMBER ALL COMPLETELY FICTION AND EVEN A LITTLE FUNNY

A 22 year old Manny looked up in the night sky to see the stars. She was so close to achieving her dream. She had already gotten in a movie. Two actually and then she just got offered a main part in a new T.V. series. Her agent Jay was doing well he handled there breakup well and was making a career out of his work now.

She was so happy yet something was missing. Emma and her still where connected so it wasn't that. No this missing feeling began her senior year. Paige hadn't left the school so we had a little dispute. We got out of control. Finally just before we start hurting each other; he came and stopped it. He had the cutest deep brown eyes. His dark hair was straight and perfect, his skin flawless his name was Marco Del Rossi.

He was my hero. He was my guardian angel. He was perfect. He was gay and dating Paige's brother. I love him still every day since I met him. He was going to be a teacher. Peter owes me he told me all about Marco's almost degree.

So if I time this perfect one season then on time off I go back to Degrassi high and when Marco comes back. Emma and Spin will tell me if he does. I only have one dilemma, how do I get him to at least date me. My plan was as fool proof as a trying to catch a bug in a net with a hole, possible, but very hard to do.

2 T.V. seasons later so about 1½ to 2 years later. Still Manny's POV

My phone rang. It was Emma's ringtone. I have grown so addicted to that ring tone. It symbolized hope. Hope that one day Marco and I would work out. Yet if this wasn't good like so many I have recently answered it could spell misery, he could still be waiting for a job offer.

I stared at my phone for what seemed like an eternity but could have only lasted thirty seconds or so.

"Hi Emma, any news?"

"Doing good Manny, but how have you been," Emma sarcasm wasn't often used on me with sad news. Please let her say Marco has got a job at Degrassi.

"Well Manny you will be happy to know there is a new teacher at Degrassi. He teaches Drama and History. He is also supposed to help the school councilor discuss the topic of coming out of the closet. "

"Emma please don't be kidding if you are I will faint at this moment and if it's true but the teachers not Marco I will die."

"Pack your bags Miss drama queen today is your lucky day Mr. Marco Del Rossi is coming to Degrassi. Manny. Hello, hello. Wow you just dropped your phone didn't you?" Manny had already left running to the airport rather than take time to hail a cab. She used her other phone to contact the airlines for a small privet airplane.

She was lucky the police weren't called as she yelled at the pilot to go faster. Well her exact words where, "In the sake of love you damn pilot go faster or I'll throw you out the plane and fly triple your speed."

The pilot wanted her to shut up so he doubled his speed that was the most he could do. He was risking his job just going double speed triple was instant unemployment. Manny was satisfied for now. All in all they cut a lot of time. Considering there had been no packing both at her home and carrying luggage on the plane or even time to make decide if she should stay with Emma or a hotel.

The only thing she had thought of was what to say. She would plan to appear in a drama class and help with the acting. That's all she could really think was fool proof. She would evidentially woo him with her charm.

In a perfect world she is rescued by her prince. She stayed with Emma but the whole night she dreamed of Standing on a bridge with Marco until a Creepy man with Dylan on his hockey mask pushed her off. The water screamed Marco and was filled with merman that looked like Marco. Manny hoped this meant the age of the Dylan was over. The stars in her dream glittered like the purity and light in Marcos eye.


End file.
